Flexible displays are bendable, such that smarts electronic devices (such as smart phones) having the flexible displays may be switchable between a folded state and an unfolded state. However, in existing designs, when the electronic devices are switched between the folded state and the unfolded state, recesses or uneven surfaces may be easily formed in partial areas of flexible display screens, and thus the display performances of the electronic device are poor.